


Gamekeeper

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bullying, Developing Friendship, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Misunderstandings, mentions of death (in regards to Myrtle)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Hagrid csak segíteni akart, mindig, mindenkin – legyen szó akár ádáznak hitt vadakról, akár egy önmagától mindenkit ellökő, sokat bántott lányról.(AFriendpárja.)
Relationships: Moaning Myrtle & Rubeus Hagrid
Series: Post mortem kollekció [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Gamekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> GAMEKEEPER ~ VADŐR. A _Post mortem_ második fejezete alatt játszódik; a fő történet ismerete nélkül is olvasható.

_A lány vörösen égő arccal, potyogó könnyekkel rohant be a mellékhelyiségbe. Becsapta maga után az ajtót, de annak csattanását teljesen elnyomta a diáklányok kacagása. Volt közöttük hollóhátas, mardekáros, griffendéles… Egyedül egy közelben álló hugrabugos csóválta meg a fejét, de ő sem szólt rá a piszkálódókra._

_Hagrid hosszú ideig meredt a csukott ajtóra, aztán komoran a még mindig nevetgélő boszorkányok csapatára pillantott._

_A mardekáros azonnal kiszúrta őt, és csípőre tette a kezét. – Mit bámulsz, melák?_

_– Miért bántjátok őt? – kérdezett vissza Hagrid. Furcsa; mindig rettenetesen zavarba jött, amikor őt szekálták a tanulók, de most, hogy másról volt szó, semmi ilyesfélét nem érzett. Épp ellenkezőleg: a griffendéles elszántság és igazságérzet sose lobogott erősebben a mellkasában. – Nem érdemli ezt!_

_– De megérdemli, mert hisztis, nyafogós és elviselhetetlen! – vágta rá rögtön egy hollóhátas. – Nem is értem, hogyan kerülhetett be a Hollóhátba, hiszen csak okoskodik, esze az nincs!_

_– És még ronda is – tette hozzá gonosz vigyorral a mardekáros._

_– Hagyjátok abba! – csattant fel Hagrid. Az orcája egészen kipirult a haragtól. – Mit vétett nektek? Miért nem lehet békében hagyni a másikat? Miért olyan baj az, ha valaki más?_

_– Te már csak tudod, te bamba óriás!_

_Hagrid megfeszült, és erővel kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne változzon az arckifejezése. Az iskolában senki sem tudott a félvérségének tényéről – biztosan legalábbis nem –, ő pedig szerette volna, ha ez így is marad. De azért fájt. Valahányszor így hívták, mintha maró sav csordult volna végig a gerincén._

_Eszébe jutott, apja milyen szeretetteli kifejezéssel gondolt vissza mindig az anyjára… és Hagridot elöntötte a szégyen és bűntudat. Nem a lányok miatt, hanem mert engedte, hogy a csúfolódásuk hatással legyen rá._

_– Lehet, hogy a melák beleesett Myrtle-be – vetette fel egy másik hollóhátas, mire az egész csapat visítva felnevetett. Hagrid mélységes fájdalommal látta, hogy még a tulajdon háztársa is a könnyét törülgette a nevetéstől._

_– Azt adná az ég! Az évfolyam rusnyaságai!_

_– Te jó ég, verd ki ezt a képet a fejemből!_

_Hagrid lehunyta a szemét. Mély levegőt vett, benn tartotta, majd kifújta. Egy, kettő, három. Lassan, nyugodtan. Csak tartsa vissza, tartsa vissza! Félt, hogy haragjában bele talál öklözni a falba… de amitől még ennél is jobban félt, hogy megint ki találnak csordulni a könnyei._

_Kizárta a világot._

_Amikor legközelebb felpillantott, a folyosón már csak pár diák csellengett. A mosdó ajtaja még mindig csukva volt._

_Lassan odaballagott, majd az ajtóra szorította a fülét. Bentről halk hüppögés hallatszott._

_– Myrtle? – Halkan, puhán akart megszólalni, de mélyen robogó hangja képtelen volt az efféle finomságokra. – Myrtle, jól vagy?_

_Sosem beszélt még a lánnyal, de tudott róla. Ismerte őt. Elvégre ők ketten voltak az évfolyam szégyenei. Néha örült annak, hogy nem egyedül osztozik kirekesztett sorsában, de a jóérzése mindig felülkerekedett benne, és azt kívánta, bár hagynák a szegény lányt békében. Sokszor látta őt sírva elrohanni a folyosókon._

_– Myrtle? – Kopogott, és noha nem érkezett felelet, a hüppögés elhalkult. – Ne foglalkozz velük! Randán viselkednek, de ha engeded, hogy lássák, mennyire rosszul esik neked, csak jobban élvezik. Meg kell játszani, hogy nem is hallod a gúnyolódásukat. – Hagrid beszívta az ajkát, homlokát az ajtóhoz nyomta. – Én is azt teszem._

_Csend volt. Aztán Myrtle pityergéstől rekedt hangon kiszólt: – Menj el, Rubeus!_

_Az iskolában senki nem hívta őt a keresztnevén. Meglepte, hogy a lány egyáltalán tudta azt._

_Hagrid várt még egy pillanatot, majd az ajtótól ellépve elsétált._

* * *

_1943\. június 13._

Hagrid életében nem sírt még ennyit. Akkor sem, amikor kiskorában minden áldott nap összesúgtak mögötte az emberek, és ujjal mutogattak rá, hogy az apja végül jobbnak látta, ha beköltöznek az erdőbe, távol a falusiak megvető szemétől. Akkor sem, amikor az apja kék-lila foltokkal borítva jött haza, és nem volt hajlandó elárulni a fiúnak, ki bántotta őt. Akkor sem, amikor Hagrid pár nappal később a piacra menet meghallotta, hogy azért estek neki az apjának, mert az „nem átallott óriásokkal fajtalankodni.”

Nem sírt ennyit, amikor felvételt nyert a Roxfortba, ahol aztán az első naptól kezdve sugdolóztak mögötte a tanulók. Akkor sem, amikor az asztal magányos sarkában, egyedül kellett ennie. Akkor sem, amikor ellopták és megrongálták a holmiját, és minduntalan bosszantó átkokat szórtak rá, hogy orra essen vagy valamiképp nevetségessé tegye magát.

 _Majdnem_ ennyit sírt az édesapja halálakor. Senki nem volt ott a kisöreg temetésén, csak Hagrid és Dumbledore. Az öreg varázsló végig bátorítón simogatta a hüppögő fiú vállát.

De ez… más volt. A könnyek árjának most nem akart vége szakadni, mígnem Hagrid már úgy érezte, semmi nem maradt a két szeméből.

A diákok bólogatva néztek össze mögötte – „Na ugye, kiderült végre az igazság! Jól sejtettük, milyen alak ez a melák!” –, az álma szilánkosra tört, Dumbledore szánakozva pillantott le rá… Borzalmas volt. Hiába tudta, hogy ártatlan, hogy nem ő a felelős Myrtle haláláért (És erre a gondolatra újabb könnycseppek buggyantak ki a szeméből. Jaj, szegény Myrtle! Hát nem volt neki is elég baja! Valaki képes volt _meggyilkolni_ őt!), senki nem hitt neki.

Égette viszont a szégyen, hogy tudta, valamiben igenis vétett: nem lett volna szabad befogadnia Aragogot. De az akromantula volt az egyetlen barátja; az egyetlen, aki nem ítélte el őt, aki meghallgatta és beszélgetett vele. Közel sem volt olyan veszélyes, mint hitték róla, és a szavát adta, hogy Hagrid kedvességéért cserébe soha nem bánt majd embert!

De nem hittek neki. Senki nem hitt neki, és most már mindennek vége.

Amikor Dippet igazgató közölte vele, hogy többé nem a Roxfort tanulója, Hagrid szíve kettéhasadt – amikor pedig elvették és megsemmisítették a varázspálcáját, visszavonhatatlanul meghalt benne valami. Az a pálca volt minden álmának és vágyának a megtestesítője; a bizonyíték, hogy ő is ér valamit, hogy a falusiak tévedtek, mert ő nem egy gusztustalan, fajtalankodásból született, létezni sem méltó _hiba_ , hanem igazi, becsületes varázsló. A pálca a szebb jövő ígérete volt.

És most megsemmisült.

Talán a falusiakak volt igazuk. Talán tényleg léteznie sem kellene.

Hagrid suta mozdulattal megtörölte duzzadt, piros arcát, és sokezredjére kívánta, bár megnyílna alatta a föld. A falakon lógó portrék mind szánakozva vagy undorodva meredtek rá, így Hagrid inkább a padlónak szegezte a tekintetét, míg Dippet igazgató arról tárgyalt Hagrid házvezetőjével, hogy mi legyen a fiú sorsa.

Nemrég még a griffendéles házszellem, Félig Fej Nélküli Nick is besietett a helyiségbe azzal, hogy ne küldjék el Hagridot, mivel nincs hová mennie. (Hagrid szíve újfent összeszorult; Nick mindig is kedves volt vele, de nem hitte volna, hogy pont ő fog kiállni érte.) Mivel Dumbledore is ezt hajtogatta, Dippet végül engedni látszott a kérésnek.

– Gyere ide, Hagrid!

A fiú nedvesen pislogott egyet, majd feltápászkodott a súlya alatt megreccsenő fotelből, és odaballagott a professzorokhoz. Leszegte a fejét, ám magassága miatt még így is pont az arcukba nézett.

– Albus azt mondja, egy kisebb faházban éltél édesapáddal egy erdő szélén. Igaz ez?

– Igen, uram – felelte rekedt hangon Hagrid.

– Miből éltetek meg?

– Én fát vágtam, uram. Tudja, kilencéves koromtól elég nagy voltam hozzá. A fa egy részét aztán apám bevitte a faluba eladni tüzelőnek, a másik részéből meg bútorokat készített. Nagyon jók voltak, értett hozzá az öregem, de sajnos nem nagyon vásároltak tőle, mivel tudták, hogy… – Elharapta a mondatot, és forrón elpirult. A professzorok arca nem változott, de Hagrid sejtette, hogy nem ilyen hosszú nosztalgiázást vártak. – De megélni megéltünk belőle – fejezte be sután.

– Semmilyen más rokonodról nem tudsz, aki befogadhatna?

Hagrid megrázta a fejét. Dumbledore szigorú tekintettel az igazgatóhoz fordult, és úgy szólalt meg, mintha nem is szakították volna meg a korábbi beszélgetésüket.

– Mint mondtam, Armando, a fiú teljesen egyedül van. Varázsló voltára való tekintettel szóba sem jöhet, hogy a lakóhelyéhez legközelebbi gyermekotthonban helyezzük el, a varázslócsaládoknál történő elhelyezéshez pedig, attól tartok, már túl idős.

Hagrid arca felmelegedett, a szeme újfent csípni kezdett. Tudta jól, mire gondolt valójában Dumbledore: ugyan ki fogadná be a félóriást, akit most csaptak ki a Roxfortból veszélyes vadállat tartása és gyilkosság miatt? Csak a korának köszönheti azt is, hogy nem küldték egyenesen az Azkabanba… Nem, ő soha senkinek nem fog kelleni!

– Én örömmel lennék Hagrid gyámja, amíg betölti a tizenhetet.

Hagrid döbbenten kapta fel a fejét. Egészen biztos, hogy félrehallotta… De nem. Dumbledore szelíden rámosolygott a köpni-nyelni nem tudó fiúra, majd elszigorodó tekintetét ismét Dippetre függesztette.

– Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy Hagrid a Roxfortban maradjon, hogy mindig a rendelkezésére állhassak. Természetesen nem fog őgyelegni. Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de a háztájőrzőnk már jelezte, hogy időskorára vissza kíván költözni szülőföldjére, nem igaz? Amennyiben Hagrid is egyetért, szeretném tanoncnak adni mellé. Ogg mellette lenne, amikor én nem tudok. Kitanítaná őt. Amint pedig nagykorúvá válik, Hagrid átvenné tőle a posztot.

Hagrid nagyokat pislogott, döbbenetében megszólalni sem mert. Dumbledore ennyire átgondolta a dolgot? Ennyire szeretne segíteni neki? Tudta, hogy a házvezetője hisz neki, elvégre a professzor maga mondta, mégis… mégis összeszorult a torka. A hála forró folyamként öntötte el Hagrid mellkasát.

Dubledore _hitt neki!_

Elvállalná a posztot. Vadőrtanonc lenne. Csak futólag ismerte ugyan a vadőrt, de Hagridnak volt elképzelése arról, mi a munkája. Az idős varázsló itt élt a birtokon, az erdő szélén, egy szerény faházban. Sokan nevetségesnek és szánalmasnak tartották, de Hagrid nem. A kastély előtt az ő otthona sem volt különb.

Az igazgató összehúzott szemmel méregette a szelíden mosolygó Dumbledore-t. Szemlátomást nem tetszett neki, hogy a kollégája ennyire hatást próbál gyakorolni rá, mindazonáltal hajlani látszott a férfi szavaira.

Pár hosszú percet követően Dippet Hagridhoz fordult.

– Mit gondolsz? Szeretnél Ogg mellé kerülni, hogy kitanítson?

Könnyek futották el Hagrid szemét. – Igen!

– Akkor legyen így. Még ma beszélek vele. Te pedig szedd össze a cókmókjaidat a toronyból. – Hirtelen megkeményedett a tekintete. – Nem tartalak rossz gyermeknek, Hagrid. Elhiszem, hogy nem akartál bajt, és hogy eszedben sem volt bántani a diákokat. De ha még egyszer kiderül, hogy veszélyes bestiát istápolsz, haladéktalanul távoznod kell a kastélyból. Nincs apelláta. Megértetted?

– Igen, uram – hüppögte Hagrid összeszoruló torokkal. – K-köszönöm… szépen…!

– Gyere, fiam – érintette meg ekkor a vállát Dumbledore. – Köszönjük, Armando.

Hagrid akkor sem tudta abbahagyni a sírást, amikor távoztak az igazgatói szobából, és megálltak Dumbledore lakrésze mellett. A professzor megpaskolgatta Hagrid hátát. A tenyere apró volt, de meleg.

– Minden rendbe jön – mondta bíztatóan.

– Mindenki azt hiszi, én tettem. A-azt hiszik, én bántottam a többieket és öltem meg Myrtle-t!

Szégyen és kétségbeesés mostak végig rajta, ahogy eszébe jutott a kísértetlány tekintete. Myrtle nem sokkal azután rontott be az igazgatói irodába, hogy Dumbledore odavitte Hagridot; nyilván a gyilkosát keresve ment utánuk. Hagrid nem tudta, hogy a lány kísértetté vált, így mélységesen megdöbbent, amikor könnytől elhomályosult szeme előtt megjelent a hollóhátas szelleme. A Myrtle arcát eltorzító sokk, keserűség és elárultság maró tőrként hasította végig a szívét.

Mielőtt egyetlen szót is szólhatott volna, a lány köddé vált – de Hagrid azóta sem tudta elfelejteni a tekintetét.

Őt is meg kell keresnie. Meg kell magyaráznia. Tudatnia kell vele. Myrtle-nek tudnia kell, hogy Hagrid sosem lett volna képes…

Dumbledore újfent megszorította a vállát. – Menj, szedd össze a dolgaidat. Estére már Oggnál lehetsz.

Hagrid bólintott, majd püffedt, vörös arcával a házvezetőjéhez fordult. – Köszönök mindent, uram. Hogy hisz nekem, meg hogy kiállt mellettem. Meg hogy… – Felmelegedett az arca. – Hogy elvállalta… Hogy belement… Tudja. Nem kellett volna.

– Dehogynem, fiam. Kivételes személy vagy – nem, ne vágj a szavamba! Érzem, hogy fontos szereped lesz még a jövőben. Van benned valami, Rubeus Hagrid. – Melegen elmosolyodott, hogy csak úgy csillogtak az égkék szemei a félholdas szemüveg mögött. – Igazán szóra sem érdemes.

Mikor Hagrid magára maradt, még mindig alig tudta elhinni, mi történet. Az élete most gyökeres fordulatot vett, nem kétséges.

Nyelt egy nagyot, utoljára megdörzsölte a szemét, azzal a Griffendél-torony felé vette az irányt.

Össze kell szedni a holmiját. Meg kell keresnie Myrtle-t. Aragogért is nagyon aggódott (Vajon sikerült bemenekülnie az erdőbe? Nem fogták el?), de azzal nem tudott mit tenni. És még ma Oggal is össze kell ismerkednie…

Nagyot sóhajtott, de a folyosó ez egyszer néptelen volt. Senki nem kötött belé.

* * *

A beszélgetés Myrtle-lel katasztrofálisan ment.

Hagrid sejtette, hogy gyilkossági színhely vagy sem, a lány ismét visszavonulhatott az első emeleti lánymosdóba. Sejtette azt is, hogy nehéz lesz megmagyarázni, mi történt valójában. Elvégre minden bizonyíték Hagrid ellen szólt.

De arra nem számított, hogy esélyt sem kap a magyarázkodásra.

Mint ahogy azt mindeddig tette, halkan bekopogott a mosdó ajtaján, bentről azonban csörömpölés és vizes csobogás hallatszott, így megijedt, hátha valami történt a lánnyal. Benyitott hozzá.

Amint Myrtle meglátta őt, az arca elsötétült.

Magán kívül volt. Sikoltott. Üvöltött. Mindennek elhordta Hagridot. Nem volt hajlandó végighallgatni őt, hiába hebegett a fiú rekedt hangon.

Egyetlen pillanatra sem hitt neki.

Nehéz csomó húzta össze Hagrid torkát, s aznap immár sokadjára tolultak könnyek a szemébe. Ez volt az első alkalom… az első alkalom, hogy szemtől szemben váltott szót Myrtle-lel… Annyi hónap csendes támogatás után végre nyitva volt az ajtó… _ezért._

– TAKARODJ! GYILKOS! VÉRENGZŐ ÓRIÁS! – sikoltotta a szellem. Az arca eltorzult, tekintetéből csak úgy sütött az árulás fájdalma. – _NEM AKARLAK TÖBBÉ LÁTNI!_

Hagrid szíve meghasadt. Az, hogy pont Myrtle nézett így rá, jobban fájt, mintha bárki más tette volna. Myrtle, aki épp olyan magányos és kirekesztett volt, mint ő… akit meggyilkoltak… _Hagridot hibáztatta_.

Hagrid sarkon fordult, és kirohant a mosdóból.

* * *

Ogg magas volt és testes, nagy hordóhassal és rézdrótot idéző vörösbarna lobonccal. Hegyes állát mindig pár napot borosta fedte, sűrű bajuszát ellenben olyan hosszúra növesztette, hogy a végek a mellkasánál lengedeztek. Barázdált arcán általában szigorú, komor tekintet ült, de akik ismerték őt, esküdöztek, hogy vajból van a szíve.

Hagrid nem ismerte őt, ezért nagy zavarban, szemét lesütve álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra, míg Dumbledore bemutatta őt a vadőrnek. Érezte magán Ogg szúrós pillantását, és mivel tudta jól, hogy a varázsló bizonyára hallott már a viselt dolgairól, képtelen volt a szemébe nézni. Inkább a férfi koszos, foltos mellényére szegezte a tekintetét.

– Hagrid mindenben hallgatni fog rád, és szigorúan követi majd az útmutatásod. Nem igaz, Hagrid?

– De igen, uram.

Dumbledore bíztatón megpaskolta Hagrid vállát, majd visszafordult Ogghoz. Pár percig még beszélgetett vele, amire Hagrid fél füllel figyelt, aztán búcsút vett tőlük, és visszatért a kastélyba.

– Rubeus, igaz? – dörmögte Ogg, mire Hagrid megemelte a szemét. A férfi nem mosolygott, de a tekintete szelíd volt. – Gyere, pakolj ki odabent. A professzor úr kibővítette a házat, úgyhogy elférsz majd.

– Mindenki csak Hagridnak hív – jegyezte meg a fiú, miközben megemelte szerény méretű csomagját. – Egyedül apám nevezett Rubeusnak.

A keresztneve olyan volt, mint egy simogató dicséret; csak Dumbledore hívta őt néha azon. És Myrtle, egyszer.

Hagrid nyelt egyet, és megpróbált kiűzni a fejéből minden Myrtle-lel kapcsolatos gondolatot. Nem mutatkozhat be Oggnak azzal, hogy megint eltörik nála a mécses!

– Akkor Hagrid. Gyere!

A kis faház jóval tágasabb volt, mint amilyennek kintről tűnt. Persze így sem volt nagy, de Hagrid világéletében nem lakott tágas helyeken. Ami azt illeti, a faragott bútorok, a jól megrakott ágy, az aprócska konyha és barátságosan kis asztal sokkal megszokottabb és bensőségesebb érzést keltettek benne, mint a kastély impozáns, tágas termei.

A tűzhelyen vidáman rotyogott egy fazék, a pulton rozsdás teáskancsó gőzölgött. Hagrid végignézett a különféle eszközökkel és szerszámokkal megrakott polcokon, a mágikus lényekről szóló könyvektől roskadozó olvasóasztalon, a falakon lógó megannyi érdekes tárgyon… és valami megnyugodott benne.

– Ide hallgass – fordult ekkor hozzá Ogg. Pár centivel ugyan alacsonyabb volt Hagridnál, a fiú mégis rendkívül aprónak érezte magát előtte. – Hallottam ezt-azt. Jól tudom, mivel vádolnak, miért tettek ki az iskolából, és miért volt szükséges, hogy a gondjaimra bízzanak. Az sem kérdés egy pillanatra sem, milyen felmenőkkel rendelkezel.

Hagrid forrón elpirult. Szóra nyitotta a száját, ám Ogg megemelte a kezét.

– Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy ha Dumbledore megbízik benned, nekem az elég. Nem érdekel, milyen a véred. Nem érdekel, mit követtél el az iskolában. Nálam tiszta lappal indulsz. Ha egyszer is olyat teszel, ami veszélyeztet másokat, persze úgy röpülsz innét, hogy lábad sem éri a földet. – Elgondolkodón megdörzsölte borostás állát. – De nem lesz erre szükség, eh?

– Nem, uram! – fogadkozott Hagrid elszorult torokkal.

A szigorú kifejezés nyomtalanul eltűnt a vadőr arcáról. Rámosolygott a fiúra – méghozzá olyan melegen, hogy Hagridnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha most ült volna le egy lobogó kandalló elé.

– Nem kell uraznod, fiam, nem vagyok én professzor. De tanítani foglak. Bezony ám! Mindenre, amit a Roxfort kulcs- és háztájőrzőjének tudnia kell!

* * *

A nyári hónapokban csaknem elnéptelenedett a kastély. Hagrid mindenhová árnyékként követte Oggot; megfigyelte, mit holt tart, milyen napi teendői vannak, mivel jár a vadőri lét. A legendás állatok és megfigyelésük professzor számos könyvet hozott neki, sőt néhány alkalommal ott is maradt Hagriddal a kunyhóban, hogy átmenjenek bizonyos témákon. Dumbledore is ellátogatott hozzá legalább hetente kétszer. Olyankor teát főztek, és azt kortyolgatva beszélgettek.

Párszor még Félig Fej Nélküli Nick is meglátogatta Hagridot.

– A Báró sem gondolja, hogy te vagy Mardekár utódja – jegyezte meg a kísértet az egyik ilyen alkalommal. – Sőt úgy tűnik, ez az elterjedt nézet a mardekárosok körében.

Hát persze, hogy nem ő az. Hagrid griffendéles volt, ráadásul egy félóriás. _Persze,_ hogy nem ő volt a híres, nagyra becsült Mardekár Malazár leszármazottja.

De…

– Attól még elhiszik, hogy én szabadítottam rá a vadat a diákokra.

Nem kérdés volt. Nick nem is válaszolt.

Hagrid mélyen felsóhajtott. Hátát a mögötte lévő fa göcsörtös törzsének vetette, és lefelé fordította a tekintetét. A nadrágja szárán aprócska hangyák masíroztak; némelyikük háromszor akkora morzsát vitt a hátán, mint amekkora volt. _Milyen kicsik, mégis mennyi akaraterő van bennük._

Hagrid egy percig még viaskodott magával, de aztán nem állta meg, hogy megkérdezze: – Myrtle… hogy van?

Nick habozott.

– Mérges – mondta végül lassan. – Azt hiszem, ez nem is fog megváltozni. Amikor heves érzések közepette éri a halál az embert, azok hajlamosak egész holtlétében vele maradni.

– Tudtok… segíteni neki? Mármint… a, a megszokásban, meg ilyesmi.

– Nem igazán áll szóba velünk. A Fráterrel többször is felajánlottuk, hogy itt vagyunk, ha segítségre lenne szüksége, igyekeztünk szóba elegyedni vele, ám… nem igazán tűnt fogékonynak rá. A napjai java részét a mosdójában tölti.

Hagrid nyelt egy nagyot. – Értem.

– Ne aggódj. Talán bele fog telni pár évbe, esetleg évtizedbe, de meg fog nyugodni. Szörnyű, ami történt, de roxforti kísértetnek lenni nem olyan rossz dolog. – Barátságos mosolyt villantott a fiúra. – Arra fókuszálj, hogy _te_ megtaláld a helyed. Úgy hallom, Ogg meg van elégedve veled. Milyennek találod a tanoncságot?

Hagrid szája halvány mosolyra húzódott. – Szeretem az állatokat, és érdekes az egész. Pár napja Ogg talált egy kitört lábú rókát. Megmutatta, hogy kell…

* * *

Hagrid sokat járta az erdőt Oggal. A Tiltott Rengeteg hatalmas volt – az öreg varázsló szerint órákon át gyalogolhatnának, és akkor sem érnének a végére. Hagridot inkább lenyűgözte, mintsem megijesztette ez a tény. És úgy tűnt, érzéke van hozzá; mindegy, milyen hosszan sétáltak, milyen sűrű és beláthatatlan volt az erdő, Hagrid valahogy ösztönösen tudta, merre van a visszaút.

Az erdőben mindennek megvolt a szigorú rendje. Hagrid megtanulta, mely területek azok, ahol szabadon járhat, ahová szükség esetén beteheti a lábát, s amelyek a Rengeteg teremtményeihez tartoztak. Az utóbbiaktól Ogg szigorúan tiltotta őt.

Ennek ellenére egy korai hajnalon, amikor a vadőrnek a kastélyban akadt dolga, Hagrid mégis nekiveselkedett. Besétált az erdő sűrűjébe, ahol tiszta és varázslattal teli volt a levegő, ahol a falevelek titokzatosan susogtak, és Aragogot szólongatta.

Közel egy órán át bolyongott, de mit sem számított ez, mikor egyszer csak meghallotta a mély, recsegő hangot:

– Hagrid.

A fiú a hang irányába perdült, s a teremtmény láttán térdre omlott a gazos földön. – Aragog!

Az akromantulák vadak voltak, nem kiskedvencnek valók – Hagrid tudta jól. Mégis, amikor Aragog megközelítette őt és felmászott Hagrid széles combjaira, ízelt lábaival finoman tapogatva őt, a fiú csak megkönnyebbülést érzett. Tudta, hogy nem kell félnie tőle.

– Nem kellett volna idejönnöd – mondta Aragog.

– Tudni akartam, hogy jól vagy. Nem tudtam biztosan, sikerült-e elszöknöd, nem sérültél-e meg. Azt hittem, talán… – Elharapta a mondat végét.

– Fiatal vagyok, de nem gyönge. Megleszek. Egy jó évtizedig még kerülnöm kell az erdő néhány lakóját, de aztán elég méretes legyek ahhoz, hogy többé semmitől ne kelljen félnem.

– Az jó. Az… jó.

Aragog nyolc fekete szeme pislogás nélkül, hosszan meredt fel rá. – A szavamat adtam neked, hogy nem bántok embert. Ezután is betartom. Elég vad van az erdőben, amin étkezhetem.

Hagrid megemelte a kezét. Széles tenyere nagyobb volt, mint Aragog egész feje. Várt egy pillanatot, és amikor az akromantula nem húzódott el, gyengéden megsimította őt.

– Köszönöm – dörmögte Hagrid. – Vigyázz magadra.

– Ahogy te is.

A szemek egy pillanatra lecsukódtak… aztán Aragog leugrott Hagrid öléből, s fürge lábain egyetlen visszapillantás nélkül eltűnt a bozótok között.

* * *

Az őszi zivatar friss illata a föld szagával keveredett, a szapora vízcseppek puhán kopogtak a leveleken és faágakon. Egy erdei szalonka szárnyát csapkodva felröppent a magasba, egy mókus pedig addig ugrált egyik fáról a másikra, míg meg nem tudta húzni magát egy odúban. Csend volt, már amennyire a Tiltott Rengeteg valaha is elcsendesedett.

Hideg volt, főleg így csurom vizesen, de Hagrid keze nem az időjárás miatt remegett az esernyő nyele körül.

Kipislogta a vizet a szeméből, majd kinézett egy hosszú, vastag gallyat az avaron, s összeszoruló torokkal nekiszegezte a csukott esernyőt. A szája szóra nyílt… ám ekkor felvillant előtte Dumbledore arca – _kék szeme csillog, szinte nevet; a szemöldöke finoman felvonva, sejtetőn, összeesküvőn; a hangja, meleg és bíztató, miközben Hagridnak nyújtja a rózsaszín tárgyat és megjegyzi: „Az ősz beköszöntével bizonyára szükséged lesz rá.” „Az… az esőkre gondol, uram?” „Hogyne, kedves fiam.” Az ujjbegyeibe szökő meleg bizsergés abban a pillanatban, hogy ujjai a nyél köré fonódnak_ – és a hang a torkában rekedt.

Egy sündisznó dugta ki az orrát a falevelek alól.

– Menj onnan. Iszkiri – mondta Hagrid halkan, rekedten. – Hallod, apróság? No. Uccu már.

Az állatka prüszkölt egyet, aztán kimászott a gally alól és odébb cammogott.

Hagridnak a torkában dobogott a szíve. Az egész tenyere bizsergett, vibrált a nyél körül.

– Vin… V-vingaridum leviosa!

Nem történt semmi, de nem is meglepő. Hagrid hebegett.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, nyelt egy nagyot, majd ismét nekiveselkedett.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

Rossz kézmozdulat. Túl mereven tartotta a kezét.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

A gally megmozdult.

Hagrid lélegzetét visszafojtva, tányérnyi szemekkel meredt a gallyra.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

Pattanó hang hallatszott; a gally egyik vége lángra kapott, majd rögtön ki is aludt az esőtől.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

Ismét megmozdult.

– _Vingardium leviosa!_

Hagrid csak meredt. A szíve már nem is a torkában, hanem a fülében dobogott. Az ujjai egészen fehérré váltak az esernyő nyele körül.

A gally a föld fölött lebegett. Ahogy Hagrid megemelte az esernyőt, a gally is magasabbra úszott a levegőben.

Aztán a földre hullt, mikor Hagrid egész testében remegve térdre borult a sáros földön, esőtől nedves arcát a két tenyerébe temette, és sírni kezdett.

* * *

Hagrid megtanulta, hogyan kell rendszerezni a Roxfort többszáz kulcsát. Megtanulta, hogyan viselje gondját a kerteknek, a mágikus és nem-mágikus élőlényeknek egyaránt. Megtanulta, hogyan kell telente fagymentesíteni az iskolai seprűket a rájuk szórt bűbájok károsítása nélkül. Megtanulta, hol nőnek a legszebb, legnagyobb erdei fenyők, melyeket aztán nagy gonddal kivágott és a kastélyba vitt a téli ünnepekre.

Nem szeretett sokat időzni a kastélyban – túl sok ismerős arc, túl sok szúrós tekintet –, de az ünnepi ebédeken részt vett. Mi több; a nagyasztalnál kapott helyett! Zavarban, de egyre növekvő melegséggel ült Ogg mellett, és félszegen hallgatta, ahogy a professzorok beszélgettek körülötte.

Amikor a vadőr először bízta rá, hogy kísérje az elsőéveseket a Roxfortba, Hagrid majd’ kiugrott a bőréből. Ahogy a tó fölé magasodva feltűnt az éjszakában ragyogó kastély, Hagrid nem az iskolát figyelte, hanem a gyerekeket – a tündöklő fényt a szemükben, a tiszta csodálatot az arcukon – és fájó, mégis meleg érzés ült a mellkasára.

Esténként, a pislákoló lámpás fényénél a roxforti tankönyveket bújta. Tudta, hogy a felsőbb évesek szintjét soha nem lesz képes elérni tanári segítség és ép pálca nélkül – mindig is nehezen ment neki a tanulás – de elszánta magát, hogy legalább az alapokat valahogy beveri a fejébe. Gondosabban olvasta a könyveket, mint diákként bármikor. Időnként még a könyvtárból is kihozott egy-egy példányt.

Ogg eleinte furcsán nézett rá, de nem szólt semmit. Csak csendesen pipázott a kanapéjában, miközben Hagrid éjszakába nyúlóan olvasott.

Amikor eljött egykori évfolyamtársainak ballagása, Hagrid megdöbbent. Már el is telt volna négy év? Sóvárogva figyelte a ballagókat az évzáró ünnepségen, s a szívébe hasított egy rossz érzés, valahányszor meghallott egy-egy beszélgetésfoszlányt arról, ki hogyan tervezte folytatni az életét.

Mégis… ahogy felpillantott a lebegő gyertyák tömkelegére, ahogy végignézett a csillogó szemű gólyákon, ahogy Dumbledore szelíden rámosolygott a serlege fölött… egyszerre megnyugodott.

Ő még mindig itt volt. A Roxfortban. Az egyetlen otthonban, amit apja halála óta ismert. Amit _szeretett._

És itt is maradhatott.

Talán nem volt ez olyan rossz.

* * *

Hagrid hetekkel később, a Pufók Fráter egyik mellékes megjegyzéséből tudta meg, hogy Myrtle elhagyta a kastélyt. A lány senkinek nem szólt, és senkinek fogalma sem volt róla, merre mehetett. Láthatóan nem is érdekelt különösebben senkit.

Hagrid őszintén remélte, hogy bárhová is viszi a sorsa, a kísértet boldogabb lesz, mint itt volt.

Ám láthatóan nem így kívánta a végezet. Bő egy évvel később a minisztérium emberei visszahozták Myrtle-t az iskolába, és bár Hagrid mit sem tudott a részletekről, állítólag kötelezték rá, hogy többé ne hagyja el a kastélyt. A lány végleg beköltözött az első emeleti mosdóba, és azóta a diákok már egyáltalán nem jártak oda.

Hagrid hosszú évek óta először merengett el azon, mi lenne, ha ismét megpróbálna beszélni vele. Talán nyugodtabb már a lelke. Talán ezúttal végighallgatná őt.

De még mindig élénken emlékezett rá, milyen arcot vágott Myrtle, amikor meglátta őt az igazgatói irodában. Még mindig a szeme előtt táncolt a lány elárult, fájdalommal teli ábrázata.

Képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy ismét megkockáztassa Myrtle keserűségének árját. Nem ment a mosdó közelébe.

* * *

Teltek az évek. Ogg nyugdíjba vonult. Hagrid egyedül maradt a kunyhóban.

A tanév során ritkán hagyta el a birtokot, hacsak nem Roxmortsba ment, nyaranta azonban sokszor ellátogatott az Abszol útra. Augusztusban nem; mindig fájó volt látni az izgatottságtól pattogó leendő elsőéveseket a különféle üzletekben. De szeretett nézelődni, szívesen beszélgetett azokkal, akik hajlandók voltak szóba elegyedni vele, és továbbra is csak hála ült a szívében azért, hogy még mindig a varázsvilág részese lehet.

Dumbledore bizalma láthatóan nem rendült meg benne: idővel különféle feladatokat kezdett bízni Hagridra. Megvenni ezt-azt. Szállítani ezt-azt. Információkat szerezni és továbbítani a nevében – néha a legnagyobb titokban.

Hagridnak fogalma sem volt, mivel érdemelte ki a varázsló belé vetett hitét, de minden nap hálát adott érte az égnek.

… Talán pontosan ezért érezte magát borzalmasan, amikor egy éjjel gondosan lezárt bőrönddel a kezében ismét a Tiltott Rengeteg mélye felé vette az irányt.

Nem akart visszaélni Dumbledore bizalmával, de… a szegény teremtés máskülönben ki tudja, milyen sötét varázsló kezébe került volna! Ha nem ölik meg a különféle szervei nyújtotta értékes alapanyagokért, talán felnevelték és rászabadították volna másokra! És Aragog magányos volt! Az akromantulák szociális lények, kolóniákban élnek; nem egyedüllétre szánta őket a sors!

Mosag tudta jól, milyen sors vált volna rá, ha Hagrid nem lopja őt el. Hiába nem volt újszülött már, hiába nem volt közöttük olyan kötelék, mint Hagrid és Aragog között… mégis ígéretet tett, hogy amennyiben a férfi szabadon engedi őt, messze elkerüli a kastély lakóit és vadakon él majd.

Ahogy egyre mélyebbre került az erdőben, Hagrid zakatoló szívverése lassan kezdett lecsillapodni. Ha Londonból egészen idáig sikerült elhoznia az akromantulát anélkül, hogy bárki is rájött volna, most már csak rendben lesz minden, nem?

Hagrid végül megállapodott. Még egyszer körülnézett, nincs-e bármilyen veszélyforrás a közelben, majd lehajolt és felpattintotta a bőröndöt.

Mosag habozás nélkül megemelkedett, kinyújtotta hosszú, ízelt lábait, s kipattant a bőröndből. Nagyobb volt, mint Aragog a kastélyból való távozásuk idején, de jó pár évvel fiatalabb. Csáprágói hangosan csattogtak, tapogatói szaporán jártak, nyolc szemét ide-oda fordította.

Hagrid türelmesen, szó nélkül hagyta, hogy a lény felmérje a terepet, s csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor a csattogás alább maradt.

– Nem tudom pontosan, hol lehet most Aragog, de ha északkeletnek veszed az irányt, meg kell hogy találd. Utoljára fél éve láttam őt. Nem jellemző, hogy nagyon messzire kóborolna.

– Megtalálom – mondta Mosag, egyetlen pillantást sem vetve Hagridra. – Megvannak rá a módszereink, amit ti kétlábúak nem érthettek.

– Az jó. – Hagrid elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy nem lesz egyedül.

Az akromantula erre mégiscsak ránézett. – Furcsa ember vagy. Még a szagod is az. Kíváncsi vagyok, az ízed is más-e. – Hagrid meg sem rezdült, noha a csáprágók ismét vadul mozogni kezdtek. – De… az ígéret az ígéret.

Mosag nem mondott köszönetet és nem búcsúzott el. Szó nélkül elfordult és távozott.

Hagrid feltápászkodott a földről, leporolta a nadrágját, majd a kastély felé vette az irányt.

Olyan tizenöt perc séta után egy ismeretlen hang megállásra késztette. – Semmi keresnivalód ilyen mélyen az erdőben, ember.

Hagrid a hang irányába fordult.

Egy kentaur állt két tölgyfa között. Sötétben fénylő szemével pislogás nélkül figyelte Hagridot.

Ogg sokszor figyelmeztette őt, hogy kerülje a Rengeteg azon részeit, melyek a kentaurokhoz tartoznak; értelmes, intelligens teremtmények voltak, ám nem tűrték meg a varázslókat a földjeiken. Hagrid eddig mindössze egyetlen alkalommal találkozott velük, még Ogg társaságában. A két kentaur mogorva volt, és noha rébuszokban beszéltek, egyértelmű volt, hogy csak meneszteni akarták őket. Fontos volt, hogy megtartsák a békét, ha már ilyen közel éltek egymáshoz, így Ogg megérintette Hagrid vállát, és szó nélkül távoztak.

Ez a kentaur fiatal volt még; csikó. A feje alig ért fel Hagrid köldökéig, mégis rezzenéstelenül nézett fel a varázslóra, ahogy lassan odaballagott mellé.

– A Roxfort vadőre vagyok. Az a dolgom, hogy az erdőt járjam – jegyezte meg Hagrid. – Elnézést, ha a felségterületetekre léptem, de úgy tudtam, az odébb kezdődik.

Jól tudhatta, mert a kentaur nem javította ki. Helyette azt mondta: – Láttam már a vadőrt. A haja olyan volt, mint a Mars tüze. Mi történt vele?

– Két éve nyugdíjba ment. Én vagyok az utódja.

– Értem. – A fiatal kentaur szeme összeszűkült. – Jegyezd meg, vadőr: a fajtádat nem látjuk szívesen eze…

Puha, kopogó neszre lettek figyelmesek, mire mindketten felkapták a fejüket. A szemközt tornyosuló fák tövében mozgott valami. Amint a lombok között átsütő holdfény a lényre esett, Hagrid szeme elkerekedett.

Egy egyszarvú! Még sosem látott egyszarvút! A kunyhóban elég szép gyűjteménye volt már elhullajtott egyszarvúszőrből (egy részét még Ogg hagyta rá, a többit Hagrid maga szedegette össze az erdőben tett sétái során), de még sosem volt alkalma élőben megcsodálni a teremtményt.

Ezüstös színe egyértelművé tette, hogy noha pár tavaszt már biztosan megért, még nem érte el a felnőttkort; a homlokából kiemelkedő szarv mérete alapján hároméves múlhatott. Patái meleg aranyszínnel ragyogtak a sötét falevelek között, ahogy a fák rejtekéből kilépve elsétált Hagrid és a kentaur előtt. Alig egy méter választotta el őket egymástól.

Hagrid megbabonázva meredt rá. – De gyönyörű!

Az egyszarvú megemelte a fejét. Ékkőként csillogó szeme előbb a kentaurra, majd Hagridra esett.

Hagrid nem állta meg: tett egy lépést előre, kezét érintésre nyújtotta.

A kentaur azonnal kinyúlt, és figyelmeztetőn a varázsló kabátjának ujjába markolt. – Ne! – sziszegte. – Az unikorniscsikók végtelenül tiszta lények. Nem engedik, hogy…

Az egyszarvú Hagridhoz lépett, és a feltartott tenyerének nyomta az orrát. Meleg szuszogása megcsiklandozta a bőrét. Hagrid a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, míg tartott a kontaktus, s csak akkor engedte ki a levegőt, mikor az állat lassan, nyugodtan visszahúzódott. Hagrid tenyere hosszú másodperceken át bizsergett az érintéstől.

Az egyszarvú még egyszer végignézett rajtuk, majd két lépéssel eltűnt a sűrű fák mögött a túloldalon.

Széles, elragadtatott mosoly ült ki Hagrid arcára. Még akkor sem tudta levakarni azt magáról, amikor visszafordult a mellette álló kentaurhoz.

– Hagrid vagyok – mondta, s kezet nyújtott neki.

A fiatal kentaur hosszan, szótlanul nézte őt.

Nem fogadta el a kinyújtott kezét, de megbiccentette a fejét.

– Firenze.

* * *

Egy napsütéses tavaszi napon, miután gyengéd szavakkal sikerült megnyugtatnia egy sérült thesztrált, és az állat végül engedte, hogy ellássa a lábát, Hagrid felpillantva azt vette észre, hogy egy szürkésfehér jelenés figyeli őt a tó partjáról.

Egy pillanatra azt hitte, csak a fénytől káprázik a szeme… de nem. Egy kísértet volt.

_Myrtle._

Hagrid megdermedt. Hosszú, hosszú évek teltek el azóta, hogy utoljára látta a lányt. Manapság többet és szívesebben járt a kastélyban (könnyebb volt így, hogy a professzorokon kívül senki nem tudta, mi történt vele, és nem kellett az állandó bámulástól tartania), de az első emeleti lánymosdót mindig messze elkerülte.

A szellem látványa – ugyanaz a fiatal arc; hát persze, az idő kerekei vele ellentétben nem fogtak a szellemen – fájdalmasan összefacsart benne valamit. Az eltanácsolása óta Hagrid mindig a bordái között hordozott egy tüskét, az idő múlása azonban elfeledtette vele a fájdalmat.

Most ismét kínzón beléhasított a szúró érzés.

A tóparton Myrtle ugyanolyan döbbentnek tűnt, mint amilyennek Hagrid érezte magát. Egy pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra – aztán a kísértet nyomtalanul köddé vált.

Hagrid a nap hátralévő részében képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a lányt.

Talán ez az oka annak, hogy másnap reggel miért sétált fel kalapáló szívvel a kastély első emeletére. Hogy miért állt meg a mosdó előtt, megannyi régi emléktől gyötörve, s kopogott be az ajtón.

– Myrtle?

A lány nem felelt. Persze, hogy nem. Az első alkalmat leszámítva sosem tette.

De Hagrid tudta, hogy figyel, így nyelt egyet és szóra bírta magát. – Myrtle, én… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Erősebbnek kellett volna lennem. Nem szabadott volna belenyugodnom. Hinnem kellett volna magamban, és abban, hogy ki lehet deríteni az igazságot.

Hagrid rég belenyugodott abba, ami vele történt. Keserű és szégyenletes volt az eltanácsolás, igen, de… Dumbledore végtelen kedvességének hála mégiscsak jól alakult minden. Sosem volt jó tanuló; biztos, hogy nem tudott volna fantasztikus jegyekkel elballagni. És aztán? Hol élt volna? Miből fizetett volna lakbért? Ki vett volna fel munkaerőnek egy olyan buta, vidéki félóriást, mint ő?

De Dumbledore otthont adott neki. Munkát, melyet őszintén, szívből élvezett. Reményt. Célokat. Hagrid soha az életben nem lesz képes visszafizetni mindezt az öreg varázslónak. Ha a hírneve volt az ára… hát üsse kő. Amúgy se nézték őt jó szemmel soha. 

Myrtle viszont más volt. Őt meggyilkolták. Megfosztották az életétől… _mindenétől_ … és még csak el sem fogták az elkövetőt. Még ha Hagrid egy kézen meg is tudta számolni, hányan hittek az ártatlanságában, a tény nem változott: Myrtle gyilkosa megúszta az egészet.

Már pusztán ezért sem szabadott volna Hagridnak belenyugodnia. A lány megérdemelte volna, hogy Hagrid küzdjön az igazság felderítéséért.

– Soha nem kapták el a gyilkosodat, és így soha senki nem bosszulta meg a halálod. Ez pedig… egyszerűen… nem igazságos!

Az ajtó túloldalán néma csend volt.

Hagrid felsóhajtott.

Már fordult volna el az ajtótól, ám aztán: – Menj el, Rubeus!

A hang szomorú volt, de nem dühös. Éles, de nem csattanó. Szinte már nyugodt. Csendes.

És a keresztnevén szólította őt.

Myrtle még mindig emlékezett a keresztnevére.

Hagrid beszívta az ajkát, miközben ellökte magát az ajtótól, felegyenesedett, és elfordulván megindult a lépcsősor irányába. Valami furcsa dolog mozgott, csavargott a mellkasában, közvetlenül a szúró tövis alatt; csírát vetett, s felpislákolt egy meleg, reményteli gondolat.

Halványan, de elmosolyodott.

Egy nap talán még helyrejönnek közöttük a dolgok.

* * *

Az erdő zörejei megszokott, megnyugtató harmóniaként szöktek a fülébe. Ismerte a csuszkák és szajkók és zöldikék énekét, a tölgyek és bükkök és jávorfák lombjainak susogását, a cincérek és tücskök és kabócák hangját. Meg tudta különböztetni az őzek, kentaurok és egyszarvúak patáinak kopogását, akár a baglyok, thesztrálok és hippogriffek szárnycsapásainak neszét a magasban.

Csizmája alatt vidáman ropogtak a gallyak és falevelek, ahogy rózsaszín ernyőjével az oldalán a sűrű, sokak szerint átláthatatlan rengeteget járta. Ő pontosan tudta, merre viszi a lába.

Otthon volt.

Ő volt a vadőr.


End file.
